Rose rouge et fleur d'oranger
by Rosie-chan-chan
Summary: Neji / Tenten encore. Une aventure folle, un amour passionné, une Tenten fugueuse, un Neji déterminé. Seuls contre le monde entier. Sorte de Bonnie and Clyde. Enjoy.


One-shot sur mon couple favori !^^ Enjoy.

_* Décembre *_

Pourquoi dit-on que quand une étoile meurt, une autre la remplace ?

Pourquoi finit-on par oublier les paroles d'une musique particulière à nos yeux, remplacées par d'autres ?

Pourquoi le Soleil doit-il disparaître pour laisser place à la Lune, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures ?

Pourquoi la mort prend-t-elle si vite le pas sur la vie ?

Pourquoi un amour partagé devrait-il être adouci par le temps, puis finalement remplacé par un autre, beaucoup plus tendre ?

Pourquoi est-ce que toi, ta vie, tes rêves, ton passé, ta joie de vivre, devriez-vous être parti avant moi ? Moi et mon sale caractère ? Moi et ma froideur habituelle ? Moi et mon coeur glacé ? Moi et mon amour pour toi ?

Tu te souviens de la seule et unique fois que tu es venue chez moi ? Nous avions passé la nuit à parler. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point tu m'as bassiné pour que je puisse sortir quelques phrases...

Tu te rappelles de ce que tu disais ? Tu disais que j'étais une rose rouge. Ce à quoi je répliquais que tu étais une fleur d'oranger.

Pourquoi une rose ? Je me le suis demandé tout le temps que tu parlais. C'est seulement quand l'aube a pointé le bout de son nez que tu m'as expliqué ton choix.

Les pétales sont sensés représentés les multiples facettes de ma personnalité, ancrées au plus profond de mon âme; les épines, la carapace de silence, froideur et mutisme que je me suis crée pour me protéger de l'agressivité du monde extérieur. Mais je ne suis moi-même que agressivité, violence et désespoir. Tu me crois invincible ? Tu as tort, je suis aussi fragile qu'un flocon de neige.

Et la couleur rouge, couleur agressivité, couleur passion, couleur colère, couleur amour. Couleur complémentaire et exact opposé du blanc. Enfin, à mon avis. Tu disais qu'elle me correspondait bien.

Mais cette nuit-là, tu m'as sous-estimé. Tu croyais que j'attendrais des heures pour savoir pourquoi tu me comparais à une fleur tellement féminine.

Alors, je suis entré dans ton jeu. Moi, j'ai trouvé que la fleur d'oranger t'allait plutôt bien. Pourquoi, m'as-tu demandé. Je t'ai dit avec la même voix et le même visage que d'habitude que tu devrais attendre.

Mais intérieurement, je souriais : ta mine renfrognée et tes yeux boudeurs me faisaient tellement plaisir ! À chaque fois, je trouve les mots qui te rendront alerte, qui te font réagir automatiquement. Je sais où le terrain s'arrête, j'ai déjà fait l'amère expérience de dépasser la limite invisible.

Alors, quand le jour s'est de nouveau réincarné, je t'ai expliqué.

Les pétales de cette fleur dégagent une douceur exquise, dont tu fais preuve à chaque fois que tu me perces à jour.

D'apparence revêche, elle cache une odeur forte et sucrée, que peu de gens apprécient guère au début, puis la mettent au même rang que la fleur de cerisier, que je trouve tellement fade, terne, sans intérêt. Et puis, la fleur d'oranger est si discrète.

Les gens ne te reconnaissent pas à ta juste valeur, je m'en suis vite aperçu.

J'en faisais partie, au commencement, te croyant simple kunoichi, ordinaire. Aucune force de caractère, aucun don pour le ninjutsu, bonne à servir de bouche-trou, à me coller tout le temps, je te l'avoue c'est ce que je pensais de toi au commencement. Tous tes efforts pour progresser, aussi fulgurants soient-ils, ne me faisaient pas changer d'avis. Je prenais même plaisir à te rabaisser, à te voir t'éloigner de nous pour aller chialer dans ton coin.

Mais tout a changé ce jour d'octobre. Comme d'habitude, j'allais au terrain d'entraînement. Normalement, tu aurais dû être arrivée en avance, jetant des salves de kunaïs, shurikens et autres armements à tous vents, toutes directions, chacune atteignant parfaitement sa cible. Mais aucune trace de toi. Trace de rien.

Perturbé par ce brusque changement d'habitude, je me suis précipité vers la clairière. Rien à gauche, à droite, devant. Si ! Près d'un arbre, une masse informe, j'arrive à distinguer ta silhouette malgré l'ombre des arbres.

Je me suis précipité sur ce corps qui m'était tant familier. Pourquoi t'étais-tu borgnée à aller au-délà des limites de ta résistance ? Tu semblais dormir, hantée par des rêves terrifiants qui faisaient se crisper ta peau mâte. Seulement, la saleté et la poussière sur tes vêtements, les multiples griffures sur ton visage et tes bras, et ta poitrine qui se soulevait faiblement m'inquiétaient plus que normal.

Les émotions envahissaient mon coeur, mon corps, ma tête. Que t'était-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans un si piètre état ? Étais-tu blessée plus que d'apparence ? Pouvais-je faire quelque chose en sorte que la douleur s'estompe, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Mais je réussis à garder un certain contrôle sur moi-même.

Doucement, je me suis penché vers toi. J'ai pris ton pouls, tu semblais aller bien. J'ai murmuré ton prénom, demandé comment tu allais.

Tu as ouvert les yeux, comme si je t'avais réveillé d'un long sommeil, et que tu dormais merveilleusement bien.

Tu t'es redressée en râlant, disant que je te dérangeais. Piqué au vif, je t'ai répondu que tu n'avais qu'à t'entraîner au lieu de te reposer. Puis s'en ensuivi une dispute mémorable, toi criant ma froideur, ma solitude, mon mutisme; moi m'énervant contre ta stupidité, ton manque de talent, te traitant de gamine. Ce fut le mot de trop. Mon sang a coulé, ma joue me faisait mal, après que tu m'aies donné cette gifle.

Je suis resté étonné. Comme une simple kunoichi comme toi osait-elle me frapper ?

Je t'ai regardé avec le regard le plus noir dont j'étais capable. L'effet escompté fut le bon, tu tremblais, de peur, puisque tes yeux l'exprimaient. Je ne sourcillai pas , c'est toi qui a baissé les yeux la première.

Tu t'es excusé, platement. Mais tes yeux se sont rallumés aussitôt. Tu m'as reproché mon caractère. Sale caractère. Tu as tout dit.

Après la longue tirade dont tu as fais preuve, je n'ai rien dit. Tout ce que tu as dit était juste.

À partir de ce jour-là, mon comportement envers toi a totalement changé. Pas directement, bien sûr, lentement. J'ai cessé de te comparer à une moins-que-rien, la colère m'aveuglait. Je t'ai trouvé un réel talent pour le maniement d'armes. Tu te révélais une amie, sincère et toujours à l'écoute des autres.

Voilà pourquoi je te compare à la fleur d'oranger.

Et puis, cette nuit, comment l'oublier ? Celle de notre premier baiser.

_* Février *_

Le vent est frais ce soir. Il caresse ta peau comme je le fais, mais il le fait avec beaucoup plus de douceur que moi. Je l'envie. Tu te ne réveillerais même pas sous sa tendresse et ses gestes. Mais j'ai un avantage sur lui : le vent est froid, inaccessible, il ne t'offrira jamais tout ce que tu mérites. Moi je le peux, à son contraire.

Tu te reposes, à côté de moi. Tu sembles dormir paisiblement, avec tes cheveux détachés. Tu es tellement belle ainsi, pourquoi ne le restes-tu pas ? Mais même sans cela, tu es d'une beauté affolante.

Cet acte que tu considères important pour nous deux, j'ai voulu le faire avec douceur et sérénité, mais ta passion a été contagieuse à ce moment-là.

Faire l'amour. Deux corps se désirant l'un l'autre se rejoignent dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Le rougeoiement de l'amour qu'ils se portent. Aimer follement, passionnément, ardemment, tendrement, calinement, quotidiennement, doucement. Prendre le verbe aimer et y rajouter un adverbe, celui décrivant le mieux l'intensité du moment.

Refaire le monde à sa manière. Voyager dans le corps de l'autre. Faire des escales à chaque relief. Profiter de l'instant présent.

Maintenant, tout ton être m'appartient. Tu es à moi.

Ta peau. Au goût de canelle ou de menthe, c'est devenu une drogue. La sentir, la toucher, l'embrasser, la sentir contre moi me procure un bonheur incomparable.

Reste près de moi.

Tes yeux. C'est un océan où je veux me noyer. Chocolat tendre, révélant un coeur au lait. Un mer couleur brunâtre, le marron des lointaines terres d'Afrique.

Regarde-moi indéfiniment.

Ta bouche. Saveur cerise, miel, chocolat, fraise. Différentes saveurs pour différents baisers. Couleur rose cerise, pâle, discrète, Envie de cacher ces lèvres attirantes. Envie de tout le temps les embrasser.

Embrasse-moi tendrement.

Ton corps. Maintenant, il m'appartient. Tes formes agréables à regarder, voluptueuses, à craquer. Ton corps couleur pain d'épice. Tes reins pétris de mes baisers.

Serre-moi contre toi.

Ton coeur. Chose incapturable pour les amateurs. Chose complexe avec plein de sentiments, tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Un seul contraste clairement.

Aime-moi, déteste-moi.

Tu te réveilles doucement. Malgré la chaleur de notre baiser matinal, tes pupilles restent ternes, inexpressives. Je devine la raison de cette tristesse,elle m'affecte autant que toi. Je ne veux plus voir ces yeux-là sur un visage aussi parfait.

Est-ce le désespoir qui t'a conduit à vouloir que je te fasse mienne ce soir ?

Je ne veux pas passer ma vie prisonnier d'une femme que je n'aime pas, retenu par les liens sacrés du mariage. Cette chose que tout le monde dit comme le moment le plus beau et le plus important de sa vie, je ne veux pas le vivre. Ce sera le plus horrible instant qu'on puisse imaginer. Je ne veux pas me marier avec quelqu'un qu'on m'aura imposé. Prisonnier du souvenir d'un amour que la loi n'approuve pas.

Fuir est la seule solution qui me reste. Fuir, et ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette ville hantée de mauvais souvenirs.

Tes yeux se teignent d'étonnement, lorsque je te fais part de ma proposition. Tu me réponds que je n'aurais que des ennuis, et que par ta faute. Je ne peux me dérober à mes obligations.

Certains oiseaux réussissent à crocheter la serrure de leur cage, et retrouvent leur liberté là-haut.

La Lune se libère de l'emprise du Soleil et fait part à tous de son éclatement, pendant les courtes heures de la nuit.

Je peux faire comme eux. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Je suis libre. Libre d'aimer qui je veux. Libre de décider de mes choix et de subir leurs conséquences.

J'ai enfin réussi à te convaincre. J'ai enfin réussi à refaire briller tes yeux.

Nous sommes allongés près d'un oranger. C'est un hasard, ou voulais-tu me faire comprendre quelque chose ?

Et puis, comment oublier cette nuit-là ? Celle de notre première fois.

_* Juin *_

Une semaine après notre décision, nous avons tout préparé.

Ma vieille chambre d'adolescent, blanche, froide, neutre, je l'ai laissé telle quelle, heureux de la quitter, enfin. Je n'ai pris que la photo de l'équipe 8, souvenir de nos quatorze ans, mon livre fétiche, _La mort du roi Tsongor, _et mes habituels kimonos blancs.

Je n'ai aucune information sur toi, depuis maintenant trois jours. Que fabriques-tu ?

Nous ne parlions que brièvement de notre escapade sans retour, pour que notre conversation ne soit pas surprise par quelque esprit qui nous voudrait du mal.

Nous devions nous retrouver aux portes de Konoha, au petit matin, vers cinq heures trente, où aucun chat ne rôde.

Cinq heures vingt-cinq. Je suis arrivé en avance, de peur que quelqu'un ne soit dans les environs. Aucune trace de toi.

Cinq heures vingt-neuf. Le soleil commence à se lever, ainsi que le vent. Rien de nouveau.

Cinq heures trente. L'heure fixée. Tu n'es toujours pas arrivée.

Cinq heures trente-trois. L'inquiétude commence à apparaître. J'espère te voir apparaître toi aussi, au coin de cette rue.

Cinq heures trente-huit. Un bruissement d'étoffe se fait entendre, je me mets aussitôt sur mes gardes. Fausse alerte, rien de plus qu'un vulgaire corbeau tournant autour de quelconque point. Je sens des frissons dans mon dos. Symbole de mort.

Cinq heures quarante-six. Je m'inquiète vraiment. Aucune trace de vie, encore moins de la tienne. Que t'est-il arrivé ! Réponds-moi !

Cinq heures cinquante. Tu arrives enfin. Essoufflée, tu reprends ta respiration, devant moi. La peur que tu m'as faite ! En es-tu seulement consciente ? Tu t'excuses, disant que tes affaires n'étaient pas toutes prêtes.

Enfin, je te pardonne cette frayeur. Un nouvel avenir nous attend, loin d'ici et de ces ombres sans coeur qui veulent te séparer de moi. Toi et moi. Seulement. Personne d'autre.

Pour me rassurer, te serrer dans mes bras aurait été la meilleure solution. Mais tu me connais, je suis trop pudique, ou renfermé, ou timide, ou froid pour oser esquisser un geste avec autant de tendresse. J'ai seulement pris ta main, pour sentir ta chaleur communiquer avec la mienne. J'y ai perçu aussi de la peur.

La fleur d'oranger et la rose rouge partent ensemble loin du jardin, devenu trop fier de sa garniture, arrogant.

Une nouvelle vie nous attend.? Un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle chance. Pas question de la gâcher.

C'est ce que je me disais il y a quatre mois.

Quatre putains de mois se sont écoulés depuis la fugue.

Quatre putains de mois qu'on essaye de s'en sortir, malgré le bonheur d'être ensemble.

On a atterri dans une ville de l'est, connue pour son commerce international.

L'enchantement éphémère du début. Une cité jamais vue, de nouvelles têtes et l'imagination s'enflamme toute seule, les délires de malades prennent le dessus sur la réalité.

Mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui vient casser le rêve. Pour nous, c'était l'argent. Quelques nuits à l'hôtel, quelques dîners au restaurant, et on se retrouve à sec.

Il nous a fallu trouvé rapidement un travail, puis un logement. Plus question d'utiliser nos talents de ninja, c'était beaucoup trop risqué et puis, cela faisait partie de notre passé, désormais révolu. Tu as réussi à trouver un travail de vendeuse dans une petite boutique d'accessoires inutiles pour adolescentes. Quant à moi, j'ai réussi à dénicher un job dans une usine, consistant à décharger les camions. Cela ne nous rapportait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais nous arrivions à nous en sortir.

Il nous arrivait parfois de dormir dehors, sous les ponts. Heureusement pour nous, l'été arrivait, les nuits n'étaient pas très humides.

Après quelques semaines passées dans cette situation, nous avions dénicher un petit appartement. Une chambre, toilettes-salle de bains, cuisine-salle à manger. Cela était bien assez suffisant pour nous.

Mais l'inquiétude que quelqu'un nous reconnaisse a refait son apparition. Il fallait que nous trouvions le moyen de nous changer de physique. Nous l'avons trouvé.

Tes macarons qui faisaient ta fierté, ont disparu, les cheveux libres sur tes épaules les remplaçant. La mode chinoise que tu adores tant, tu l'as aussi remplacé. Tu t'es approprié mes kimonos blancs. Savais-tu, à l'époque, qu'en enfilant mes vêtements, tu passerais pour mon épouse ? Les voisins me l'ont confié, un soir où je rentrais.

Quant à moi, je dus prendre la dure décision de couper mes cheveux. Si longs, faisant ma fierté, ils ne se réduisaient plus qu'à retomber platement sur mes épaules, dans une coupe communément banale.

Adieu aussi les tenues traditionnelles, bienvenue aux pantalons et autres normalités.

Cependant, malgré tous nos efforts, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu.

Les caisses et cartons que je devais décharger, meurtrissaient mon dos. Ma peau, à vive, rougeoyante, faisait peine à voir. Tu usais de tous artifices, crèmes, pommades, pour apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu ma souffrance dorsale. Mais je rentrais tous les soirs dans le même état.

Moi qui avait juré de ne plus te faire pleurer, voilà que des rivières salées se creusaient sur ton visage.

Moi qui avait juré que tu resterais belle à jamais, voilà que tes yeux ont perdu de leur vivacité; la fatigue et la pauvreté s'étaient gravées sur ton visage de poupée.

Moi qui avait juré de te rendre heureuse et de ne pas te faire regretter ton choix, voilà que tous tes rêves se retrouvaient à l'eau, et tout cela par ma faute.

Mais tout n'est pas fini. Il reste encore une solution.

Et puis, cette nuit-là, comment l'oublier ? Celle de notre première fugue.

_* Octobre *_

Encore quatre mois passés à vivre dans ce quotidien misérable. Tout ce que nous rêvions, la tours de nos désirs et aspirations s'effritait toujours un peu plus chaque jour.

Je supportais tant bien que mal la douleur cuisante que mon travail m'incombait, conscient des conséquences de ma décision.

Tu n'aurais plus jamais à subir ça. Je voulais que tu revives. Que tu redeviennes la kunoichi que j'avais connu. C'est pour cela que j'ai du prendre cette décision. Pour toi. Seulement pour toi.

Dans cette ville, un homme s'était rapidement fait un nom. Grâce à sa richesse et ses influences, il avait acheté la quasi totalité des commerces urbains.

C'était également ton patron, un homme sans scrupules, accusé de harcèlement sur ses employés. On raconte qu'il faisait pression sur le maire, pour prendre possession de toute la cité. De plus, j'avais peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi. Ce fut donc sur lui que mon choix se porta.

Cette nuit fut la plus longue et la plus terrifiante de ma vie. Mais la présence de la Lune me rassura un peu. Je pensais à toi, profondément endormie dans le lit, rêvant de ton ancienne vie.

C'était la première fois de ma jeune existence que je commettais un acte de telle ampleur. Qu'est-ce que je racontes ? Des actes.

Tout ce que je voulais de cet homme, c'était son argent. Il en avait beaucoup trop.

Mais pourquoi était-il présent ? Que faisait-il dans son bureau au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Tout s'était parfaitement passé. J'avais l'argent, dans une valise que je tenais fermement.

Mais la présence de cet imbécile n'était pas prévu.

Alors j'ai du le tuer. Neji Hyûga, l'ancien ninja prodige de son village, tuait de nouveau. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais cessé de l'être. Il était simplement endormi, tapi au fond de moi, attendant son heure. Et elle était arrivé.

Malgré cela, la terreur qu'on éprouve à tuer quelqu'un, je l'ai ressenti.

Pour chacun, elle prend une apparence qui diffère selon les personnes.

Moi, c'était les yeux de ma victime, juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le sommeil. La terreur visible, les yeux qui s'agrandissent juste avant le coup fatal.

Cela me terrifiait, me glaçait. Mais j'étais encore un ninja, et un ninja ne doit pas montrer ses émotions.

Tuer quelqu'un. Lui ôter la vie. Faire cesser un coeur de battre. De l'air en plus pour les autres.

La tristesse d'une famille. Le colère de son assassin. Le contentement de certains. Le soulagement d'autres.

À cet instant précis, je me suis juré de ne jamais te dire la vérité. Cela ne concernait que moi. Moi et une part de moi même que je croyais contrôler.

Cet homme, que j'avais laissé étendu sur le parquet de cette maison solitaire, était une part de mes actes que je n'assumais pas totalement.

J'avais tué, oui, mais pas sur un ordre qu'on m'avait donné. J'avais tué pour mon compte personnel, et pour de l'argent. Je me dégoutais moi même.

Aussitôt rentré, tenant toujours ce pour quoi j'avais assassiné, je me suis précipité dans notre chambre. Tout en te réveillant brusquement ( excuse-moi ), je faisais nos valises, fourrant nos maigres biens matériels dans ces horribles sacs de toile.

Les paupières à moitié closes, simplement vêtue d'une chemise noire, complètement décoiffée, tu avais quand même l'air étonné.

Au début, je ne faisais pas attention à tes questions, la terreur m'aveuglait. Puis tout s'est éclairci, je te devais des explications.

J'ai posé ce que j'avais dans les bras au sol, puis je me suis dirigé vers toi. Sans un mot, je t'ai embrassé, doucement, caressé ta peau. Ce baiser avait eu sur moi un effet rassurant.

Tu n'avais rien dit, mais tes yeux parlaient pour toi. Je t'ai murmuré ces mots.

On recommence tout.

Je t'emmène loin d'ici, tu vas revivre.

Tu auras tout ce que tu mérites.

D'autres larmes ont coulées de cet océan marron. Pas des larmes de tristesse.

Nous nous sommes dépêchés de nous préparer, d'emballer nos affaires. Puis nous avons quitté définitivement cette ville au nombre incertain de miroirs reflétant les aspirations de chacun.

La terreur et l'impatience bouillonnaient en moi, moi qui n'éprouvait que très rarement ces sentiments. Mêlés, on obtenait une sorte d'excitation qui ne me quittait pas, je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser.

Nous avons voyagé pendant trois jours, trois jours pendant lesquels tu ne m'as pas posé cette question fatidique que je redoutais tant.

Puis nous sommes arrivés dans cette ville. D'aspect plus petite, moins riche et beaucoup plus honnête que la précédente.

Et ce n'était pas l'enchantement éphémère du début qui nous faisait penser cela.

Comme nous étions arrivés en fin d'après-midi, nous avons pris une chambre d'hôtel. Après tout, nous avions l'argent, c'était le principal.

Rendus dans notre pièce, je savais que tu préférerais que nous soyons que tous les deux pour exiger des explications. Mais comment te le dire ?

J'ai posé les bagages, et je me suis tourné vers toi. Calme. Neutre.

Ton air énervé et colérique contrastait tellement avec ta bonne humeur quotidienne.

Pourquoi et comment furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de ta bouche.

Je ne peux pas mentir devant tes yeux. Le mensonge est quelque chose d'impur devant tes yeux innocence. J'ai décidé de tout te raconter. Puisse ton dieu inconnu faire en sorte que tu me pardonnes.

Et puis, cette nuit-là, comment l'oublier ? Celle de notre premier vol.

_* Décembre *_

Devant toi. Encore une fois. Comment échapper à son passé bien réel, son présent à peine croyable et à son futur qui n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi ? Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, et je me fous de la réponse.

Désormais, je me fous de tout. Ce tout n'a plus grande importance à mes yeux.

La neige recommence à tomber. Quelle froideur...

J'ai eu raison de te ramener à Konoha. Au fond, tu devais regretter ta vie antérieure, cette vie ordinaire de kunoichi banale.

Un an. Un an s'est écoulé depuis notre premier baiser, durant une nuit d'hiver, en décembre. 365 jours passés avec toi. Le bonheur à l'état pur. 365 jours qui m'ont changé à jamais. 365 jours à respirer ton odeur, sentir ta peau pêche, toucher ta langue et tes lèvres, embrasser du regard tes yeux chocolat, voir tes mains aux doigts délicats.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, mais tout est arrivé si subitement. Un souffle, et la vie s'en va.

Ces deux derniers mois ont été à la fois les plus éprouvants et les meilleurs de ma vie. Même après que j'ai tué quelqu'un, tu es restée à mes côtés. Je ne sais toujours pas comment te remercier. Je me demande toujours où est-ce que tu as trouvé la force de me pardonner. Tu es bizarre, tu sais.

Non, c'est moi, qui suis bizarre. Parler à ta tombe, ce n'est vraiment pas normal. Le ciel te ressemble plus, imprévisible, mais la plupart du temps calme.

Deux semaines que tu m'as quitté, que la mort nous a séparé. Je ne peux pas supporter cette vie loin de toi. Pire que l'enfer.

Et puis, cette vision, où les pétales de fleur d'oranger volaient dans le vent, avant de tomber dans du sang, se colorant de rouge, pour devenir des pétales de rose rouge...

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser seule, là haut.

Atttends-moi...

Petite correction de tous mes one-shot.

Que dire de plus ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Vraiment désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, signalez-le-moi.

Des bisous. Rosie-chan.


End file.
